1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video devices and methods for capturing videos.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to make each person recognizable in an image by people who do not know him/her or who have forgotten his/her name, the conventional way is to manually add personal information, for example names, to videos, which is time consuming and inconvenient.